


Alter Ego

by daniwritesattimes



Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: Fem Neji takes Fem Shika by surprise by greeting her in a set of revealing lingerie.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069937
Kudos: 8





	Alter Ego

Shika let out a huff having finally reached their apartment door. She fumbled through her pockets before the jingle of the keys sounded. She pulled them from her pocket impatiently and unlocked the door before tossing her heavy bag to the side. She then halted at the sight of Neji standing clad in a revealing set of lingerie of sheer all white. Shika’s eyes traveled her body clothed in sheer thigh-high stockings attached to white floral garter belt paired with white panties that were scandalously low and of silk all the same. Nothing clothed her upper half much apart from a white, transparent babydoll cut top that draped at her hips, revealing her perky, pink nipples that begged for the Nara’s attention. The Nara of whose eyes continued to wander the girl, the Nara who had yet to move her legs from the door, the Nara who hadn’t said a word since entering after an undesirably long day. The Nara who didn’t need a verbal order to understand the other’s requests.

-

Shika’s hands gripped the skin of Neji’s hips firmly as she rammed her strap into the Hyuga mercilessly. Neji gripped the covers of the bed as the Nara’s thrusts moved her to and fro at a rapid force. Shika then slowed enough to bend over and press her front to Neji’s back to remove the transparent tie from around Neji’s waist. She wrapped one end of the tie around one fist and looped it underneath Neji’s stomach before wrapping it around her opposite fist. That way, she could pull the Hyuga against her hips harder with greater accuracy.

Neji seemed to have figured this out on her own as she waited. Her eyes widened before she peeked over her shoulder to find a chilling expression playing across the Nara’s face. It was somewhat darkened with lust as Shika stared to Neji’s bare back. Shika gently slid her hand up Neji’s warm back, the skin sensitive to the littlest of contact. Neji remained on all fours as she caught her breath during the brief break of which Shika caressed her body with care. She felt the Nara press against her back as her gentle fingers ran up and down Neji’s stomach that twitched at the ghastly contact. Shika’s hands then moved to cup her perky, b-cup breasts and fondled them teasingly. She purred in Neji’s ear as her hands massaged the two. Her fingers gave special attention to her nipples that hardened further under the contact of the warm hands.

“Mh,” Neji hummed at the feeling before Shika removed one hand in order to stroke Neji’s hair over one shoulder to expose the side of her smooth neck. Shika smirked at the girl’s uncertain expression before delivering a long kiss to the exposed skin.

“Shika,” Neji spoke, just barely moving back against the length that still penetrated her but sat unmoving within her, “please,” her voice was small but was not ignored.

Shika pulled back enough just to snap forward one powerful time. Shika’s hand then found its way back to her soft breast as she kissed the heated girl’s neck once again only to frustrate her. Shika was rather playful in bed and never planned on giving it up no matter how demanding the other would get. She was then met with a powerful force against her front. Neji frowned, cheeks now rosy as she took the initiative to move on her own. If she had to fuck herself, then so be it.

Shika then leaned back with an amused smirk before she tightened her grip on either end of the skimpy lingerie string. She pulled Neji’s hips back as she thrusted forward sharply, plunging the strap-on dildo even further than it had been since they began. Neji yelped in surprise at the feeling but was barely offered a chance to regroup before Shika replicated the movement, forcing another sound of surprise from the other. Their bodies connected loudly with each impact which often knocked the wind from the Hyuga whose voice grew with every other drilling of the Nara’s length.

“Ngh!” Neji’s voice cracked pitifully as Shika pounded away.

“What’s the special occasion?” Shika asked the girl who seemed to have gotten all dolled up for no apparent reason at all.

“Because — Ah! Hah! Mn,” Neji’s face fell into the cushiony blanket.

Shika raised a brow, “because what?” She asked, knowing the other was in no position to speak coherently.

“I — I!” Neji raised her head for Shika to understand her only for there to be no more luck than last time.

“You...” Shika narrowed her eyes evilly as she hardened her thrusts, beckoning for the girl to continue.

“Ah!” Neji cried, “No!”

“No, what?”

Neji buried her face back into the bed as it twisted with pleasure.

Shika slowed her thrusts before leaning down to cup her breasts firmly all over again, giving them a harsh squeeze. Reflexively, Neji’s hand shot up to hold Shika’s hand in turn. She raised her head from the blanket and gasped once Shikabegan to trail her teeth along her vulnerable neck.

“I asked you a question,” Shika reminded the other.

Neji breathed hard, “please.”

“You know,” Shika began with a sigh, “you can’t always get what you want just because you said please.”

Neji could feel just how soaked she had made the dildo. She limply rolled her eyes shut.

“You gonna answer, Neji?”

“Because I love you,” the Hyuga’s voice was quiet, strained from the harsh motion from before.

Shika placed her chin over the other’s shoulder, “hm?”

“Because I love you,” Neji whispered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t...”

“I love you!” Neji exclaimed, “I love you!” She repeated as she forced her hips back, “I love you,” she panted, brows upturned in desperation, she repeated the three words with each rock of her hips, “please, please.”

It was what Shika was chasing. Neji typically became shameless after some minutes, and she made it her goal to unravel the Hyuga to that point with every chance she got. She then sat back up and gripped the tie tightly before pulling the pleading girl to meet her pelvis getting Neji to cry out. She did it again, and again, and again, and again until Neji lost control.

The Hyuga’s head fell back against the bed as her back arched at the pressure that began to build up. She began to drool against the sheets as her eyes rolled back until they fluttered shut, “Shika,” she breathed out.

“Too much for you?” Shika asked.

Neji’s legs trembled as she neared the end. She shakily reached between her own legs to rub herself gently as she panted against the bed.

“Gods, you’re so far gone.” Shika chuckled before Neji whimpered helplessly at the pulse that shook her into snapping her legs shut. Shika stopped her motion and slowly removed herself from the girl before Neji collapsed against the sheets limply. Her eyes showed of the daze she had drifted into having been pounded senselessly for minutes. Shika gripped the girl’s laced thigh and gave it a harsh squeeze as she studied her work. She then delivered a stinging spank to the girl who lied breathlessly and leaned back to get cleaned up before Neji sat up and grabbed the Nara by her t-shirt, forcing her against the bed with as much strength as she could muster.

Shika lied against the bed in shock as she stared up to Neji who now straddled her hips and bared her weight down against her hands that were positioned on either side of the Nara’s head. As Shika looked into the other’s eyes, she found that Neji was still under a sex drunken trance that seemed to drive her as the Hyuga lowered herself onto the length that had shaken her bones moments ago.

“Neji?”

Neji sank to the base and sat as she caught her breath. Shika brought her hands to the Hyuga’s thighs, maintaining her stare to Neji’s dazed eyes and heavy lids. The hands then drifted to the Hyuga’s hips once Shika felt the girl rise just a bit.

“Neji,” Shika’s tone spoke of how unsure she was of Neji’s intentions and stamina, still, Neji rose once again and lowered herself against the Nara. It was all mesmerizing for the girl who laid back and watched the scene, “baby?”

Neji’s hips then rose and fell much quicker than the last two times, triggering the Hyuga’s legs to twitch in a closed motion briefly before she repeated the motion with a whimper. She seemed to be exceptionally needy. Neji’s eyes fell shut as she moved. At first her body as a whole moved up and down before she leaned forward and only raised her lower half and back down. It facilitated her movement until her speed tripled. Her head fell and her hair draped across the Nara’s chest as she rode the strap.

“Neji,” Shika said breathlessly.

“Mn,” Neji half moaned and Shika wasn’t sure if it was from the plastic that dug so deeply within her or if the girl was acknowledging the call of her name that time.

“You okay?” Shika asked before Neji’s hand fumbled to cover the Nara’s mouth as she fucked herself against the toy that pierced her so beautifully. Neji’s eyes then rolled until they finally looked the other in the face. She grinned a sex drunken grin as her hips began to move in a motion unlike the other. About half way through Shika noticed that the Hyuga was spelling her name. The Nara’s eyes widened as Neji rose and fell on the ‘i’.

Shika’s lids dropped as she felt herself fall heavily in love with the other all over again.

Once Neji was done with the other’s name she continued her initial speed and force that buried Shika’s back side into the mattress with each fall. It was a strength that Neji hardly displayed and it sent chills through the Nara who was perfectly content just watching the other move as though she were possessed.

“Hah,” Neji panted, never removing her hand from the Nara’s mouth. Neji’s eyes shut as her pants became more vocal, “Hah — ah! Mh — Mn,” she worked herself to the edge as Shika watched from below, entranced by what she thought to be the most beautiful sight in the world. Neji sat back as her hips moved to her liking before grabbing Shika’s hand and placing it against her stomach, encouraging the other to touch her.

Shika’s hands slid up and down the sweaty torso of the other as Neji bounced up and down on the thick toy that spread her deliciously. She then grabbed a hold of the Nara’s hand and slid it between her breasts sensually as she inhaled to expand her chest. Neji’s head fell back. The Nara watched her adopt an entirely different persona as she took over.

“Shika,” she exhaled as her hips shuddered.

“Yeah?” Shika asked in a trance, her condescendence long gone.

Neji looked down to her, her long hair curtaining the side of her face as she bit her lip.

Shika’s eyes widened at the sight before the Hyuga gasped beautifully. Her motions became erratic and choppy as she finished just over the Nara who watched her every move. Neji released Shika’s hand and allowed her own to fall against the bed. She sat sweaty and winded. Still, she was observed attentively.

“Gods, I love you,” Shika mindlessly exhaled as she watched Neji’s breasts rise and fall along with the Hyuga’s repetitively deep breaths.

Neji lowered to meet Shika’s face mesmerizingly slow before connecting their lips in a slow and sultry kiss. Their lips parted with a smack as Neji traced her fingers down the Nara’s clothed chest, “your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> “I wanna see you dressed all in white.” - King Princess 2019


End file.
